Moments
by Demonwolf
Summary: A series of one-shots consisting of cute fluff and other sch moments in the KH universe.
1. Bright Future

**Ch. 1: Bright Future **

_Like the summary says, this will be a series of one-shots of moments in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Let me know if there's a scenario you'd like to see, but keep the rating in mind please._

_Oh and about Sora's father, this is just what I think happened._

Sora spun the wheel of the steamboat and the little craft slid down the river. The Key Bearer noted the dock up ahead and easily guided the steamboat to a halt, sending a smooth wave of water down the grey river. Pete watched the boy, giving him an approving nod.

"That's some mighty fine steering, boy," the steamboat captain said. "Guess I can always trust you to take care o' my boat."

"Well, grow up on an island and you're bound to learn how to handle a boat," Sora replied as he, Donald, and Goofy stepped back onto the dock.

"Naw," Pete said, clapping the boy on his back. "You got boatin' in your blood, boy. I can tell."

"Sora? Boating in his blood?" Donald couldn't suppress a snigger.

"Actually," Sora began. He thought for a second then continued. "My dad was a fishing captain, so yeah, I guess I do have boating in my blood."

"Knew it." Pete looked proud of himself.

"I didn't know your dad was a fishing captain, Sora," Goofy said in his usual earnest manner. "Did he teach ya how to handle a ship?"

"No. He… he died while my mom was still pregnant with me," Sora said, a shadow crossing his face. "He got caught in a storm and his boat sank."

"Well, sad as it is, just shows that yer dad was a good captain, don't it?" Pete asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donald snapped, glaring at the burly cat who, once he, Goofy, and Sora stepped back through Merlin's door, would become an enemy.

"Huh, ya don't know? A good captain always goes down with his ship. Dis kid's dad was only doin' the honorable thing."

"Mom always said my father was a good man," Sora said, a smile returning to his face.

"And you turned out to be a good boy," Goofy finished.

"Humph. Boy's got a bright future, sure 'nuff."

"You… really think so?" Sora asked, turning surprised eyes towards the normally irate captain. The past Pete was obviously years from becoming his current evil self.

"O' course I do! Any pea brain could see dat! I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be some one dis world needs, boy. You mark my words."

"I will." Sora held out his hand to Pete, who took it in his own large paw.

"Thanks, Captain Pete. I will remember what you said. I promise. And I'll remember you too."

"Humph," Pete snorted again. "I gotta get back at work. See ya around." And with that, the burly cat boarded his vessel and headed down the Timeless River. Sora watched him go, Donald and Goofy flanking him.

"Think he'll remember you, Sora?" Donald asked. The Keyblade Wielder shrugged.

"I dunno. The important thing is that we'll remember that Pete wasn't always bad. Just… grumpy. He had a bright future too; he wasn't always Maleficent's sidekick. If we remember that, he may even have the chance to go back to what he once was."

"You think?"

"I hope so. Everyone deserves a bright future."


	2. First Snow

**Ch. 2: First Snow**

Sora looked down at the ground. It was covered in a thick sheet of fine powdery snow. He scraped a foot across it and stared at the line it left. It was almost like cold sand.

The fifteen-year-old reached down and grasped a handful of the stuff. Unlike dry sand, the snow seemed to fuse together and took on the shape of a rough sphere.

"So, this is a snowball," Sora muttered to himself.

"Whatcha doin', Sora?" Goofy asked, ambling up to his friend.

"Just acquainted with snow," Sora answered, still grasping his snowball.

"Acquainted with snow?" Sora looked up as Donald, Mulan (or rather Ping) and Mushu joined them. The tiny red dragon cocked his head at Sora.

"Whatcha mean 'acquainted with snow?'"

"Have you never seen snow before?" Mulan asked. Sora shook his head.

"I grew up on an island. It's always warm there, so any snow I saw was on TV or in movies. This is the first time I've ever seen or felt it."

"That's too bad. Snow's really fun," Donald said.

"Yeah. There's snowball fights, making snow angels, building snowmen…" Goofy counted off snowy activities on his fingers.

"I used to build snow castles when I was little," Mulan added.

"That's nothing. I got my tongue stuck to an icicle bigger'n I am, snapped it off and carried it around in my mouth for five hours!" Mushu looked oddly pleased with himself.

"Didn't that hurt?" Sora looked shocked.

"Uh… a little. But it was worth it. A fresh icicle is better than any frozen treat."

"Every year at the castle, we have a big snowball fight," Donald told Sora. "Everyone, even the King and the Queen, join in."

"Wow. Sounds like fun," Sora said, his eyes shining.

"Yep. And last year, I didn't get hit once. Not once. No one can hit me with a snowball. I'm too-"

WHUMP!

Donald's words were cut off due to Sora's snowball suddenly making contact with his open beak.

"You're too what now?" Sora asked as he and the others broke out laughing.

"He gotcha good, Donald!" Goofy crowed.

"For a beginner, that's really good," Mushu said.

Donald glared at the assembled party as he wiped the melting snow off his face, fixing his eyes on Sora last of all. Then, he too grinned.

"Aww, well, happy first snow, Sora." In truth, the duck magician wasn't really mad.

He was, after all, better with blizzard magic than Sora.


	3. Halloween Memory

**Ch. 3: Halloween Memory**

"Is the moon always full here?" Sora asked. Beside him, the tall skeleton nodded.

"That it is. And not only that, it's always a full harvest moon."

"Harvest moon?"

"Yes. You notice how the moon is more golden than white?" Jack pointed a bony finger at the glowing orb in the sky.

"Yeah."

"That means it's a harvest moon. Makes for a good harvest of plants and crops."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

And it was good, even if it wouldn't really help the young Key Bearer in his quest. But after so many problems and trials, it was nice to know that there were still good omens in the world.

In _any _world.

"You should probably get some sleep, Sora," Jack said now. "Fighting the Doctor's experiment has worn your friends out and I'm sure you must be tired as well."

"Yeah, I guess," the fifteen-year-old admitted. But sleep was eluding him at the present. And rather than be assaulted by Donald and Goofy's snoring, Sora had opted to retreated to one of Jack's balcony windows and just look up at the sky. It was something he'd always enjoyed, even as a young child. The stars had always fascinated him and since learning that stars were more or less other worlds, he now knew why.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Jack had joined Sora on the balcony some time ago, but only now broached the topic of why Sora seemed unable to sleep.

"Well, it's.. it's Kairi."

"Kairi? Oh, you have a lady friend, do you?" Jack grinned knowingly at his friend. "Come now, what's she like?"

"In a nutshell? The most incredible girl in the world. She's pretty, really pretty but, she's also brave and funny and just fun to hang around with."

"Is she now?"

"Yeah."

"So, why the long face? It sounds as if you have some one very special waiting for you."

"That's just it, Jack. Organization XIII has kidnapped her. They trying to use her to lure me to their hideout. I don't care about that; I'm gonna save her anyway. But…"

"But what?"

"But… well, what if I _can't_ save her? What if I'm not strong enough to do that?"

Jack opened his mouth, ready to remind his young friend that if Sora could fight swarms of Heartless and not blink he was mora than capable of saving Kairi. Then he paused. Sora's blue eyes were fogged over with doubt and Jack recalled that Sora was also looking for another friend, what was his name now? Riku, that was it!

And hadn't Sora mentioned that Riku was older than he was?

The Pumpkin King felt sympathy for the Key Bearer flood through him. Sora didn't doubt himself as a fighter; he doubted if he could protect the girl he clearly loved.

"You know, Sora, as the creators of Halloween, I and the other denizens of this town can cross to many worlds, wherever Halloween is celebrated."

"Oh, really?" Sora glanced up at the skeleton man.

"Yes indeed. And I remember, about eight years ago, I fond myself on a string of islands." Jack noticed Sora perk up a bit. He continued.

"I was dressed as a scarecrow and had a flaming pumpkin on my head as a mask as I danced in the town square. There were numerous people there, though most of the little ones hung back. All except one.

"A little boy with spiky brown hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen stayed parked in front of the friends he was with. He was dressed as I pirate, if I can recall, and he kept waving his little wooden sword at me. And no matter how close I got, that boy would not run away from his friends. He chose to stay and protect them, even though he himself was unsure of his actions. Does that sounds familiar to you, Sora?"

"That was _you_?" Sora was staring wide-eyed at the Pumpkin King. Jack chuckled.

"It was indeed. Though I must admit, when you first came to Halloween Town, I didn't recognize you, you've grown so."

Considering that, even now, Sora barely reached Jack's waist, this wasn't saying much, but Sora was clearly pleased.

"Wow. Huh, guess that explains why my mom was a little freaked out. Even she didn't know who you were." Jack laughed.

"A great performance, if I do say so myself. But that point is this, my young friend." Jack laid a hand on Sora's shoulder. "If you can find the strength to protect your friend in the face of fear, than you will find the strength to rescue Kairi and win her heart as well."

Sora's face broke out in a true grin and he nodded.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime, O fearless one," The Pumpkin King replied.

The two exchanged good nights and headed off to bed, Jack trailing behind Sora. The skeleton smiled.

He didn't know Kairi, but already he knew that she was a lucky girl.


End file.
